


like jewels

by 5674l



Series: in the mud or moonlight, I know you [7]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5674l/pseuds/5674l
Summary: A mindless afternoon where Alfie finds the opportunity to call Tommy pretty.(A standalone)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: in the mud or moonlight, I know you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	like jewels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down where this is all going to go and I just... there is plot but I wanted some mindlessness first. Fan service except it's for me and only me.

Alfie refused to step into Birmingham.

“You got business here, family here, coming to London makes sense for you, innit? What little good there is in Birmingham, is better here, and therefore, mate, got no reason to step into that shithole.” He looked relaxed as he said it, not as much genuine hate in his voice. Probably felt at ease. They were in the front of the house, curtains drawn and light filtering in through the gap. It felt light, airy. Alfie was laying on the sofa, something about being tired, sleeves rolled up and legs propped up on the arm rest. He’d let Tommy sit on his armchair, for once, without sitting on Alfie in the process. “London just happens to be the superior choice, nothing personal.”

Tommy was going to get another house, somewhere more… free of the Birmingham smoke. Somewhere in Warwickshire, probably. He wondered if Alfie would go there. “So there is good in Birmingham?”

“Well, may have taken it a bit far saying that, innit? But there is this one thing there, of great beauty, sweetie, you’d be surprised to hear it-”

Tommy knew what this meant immediately. He knew exactly where Alfie was going with this and schooled his expression preemptively. No use in showing him that he enjoyed his fucking rambles.

“His name, it often escapes me, Timothy or something,” Christ this idiot, Tommy was fucking sick of him, even though he was bringing his tea to his mouth to hide the smile that threatened to escape. No one needed to know about that part. “I hope you don’t think less of me for forgetting his name, s’just that his eyes, they’re like jewels, aren’t they? And I love jewels, know that about me, treacle, so his eyes, they actually caught the light in such a way that they blinded me and temporarily, my thoughts fucking evaded me, it was a tragedy, didn’t hear a word he said and I have forgotten his name. Have you met him?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Mm, shame that, would have loved to know his name so I could have something slightly more respectable to call him in my head.”

Tommy knew what question was hanging in the air now, what exactly it was that Alfie called him in his head, but he didn’t want to ask. 

“Well, Alfie, I’m afraid I do think less of you for not knowing his name. How are you infatuated with a man who you do not know?”

“Simply am, sweetie. If you saw him, you’d understand.”

“I doubt it.”

“Mm, well, I suppose that perhaps, this man-”

“Timothy or something.”

“-yeah exactly, him, would satiate my urges but you, sweetie, what do you like?”

“I don’t know. It’s actually why I can’t forgive you for not knowing the name of this man who you are obsessed with, Alfie. You have your answer to the question about what you like, but you don’t know his name.”

“Tell you what, treacle, as a way to make it up to you, when I do find out his name, I’ll let it burn itself into my tongue in saying it. And I won’t forget.”

“Is that right.” Wasn’t a question.

“Yeah it is. It is.” Alfie gave an answer anyways. “Come here.”

Tommy shouldn’t even fucking be here. He should be sorting out some business or something but he didn’t remember what exactly he was meant to be fixating on now.

He moved towards the sofa and it felt like walking to the guillotine. There was always the drop between the buzz of conversation and the moment where things started to feel good. Didn’t know what it was. Wondered if it would go away. Part of him was glad for it, it reminded him who he was. Tommy fucking Shelby, with Alfie Solomons.

He wondered what this all would feel like when it ended.

But then, Alfie, suddenly alert, pulled him in by the thighs and he was sat on top of him, Alfie still laying down, so Tommy was the one leaning over to kiss him. It was gentle, and everything turned to a buzz in his head.

“Think I remember his name now.” Alfie was mumbling, impossible not to when they were still pressed against each other, still had their lips against each other.

Tommy pulled back and rested his arms against Alfie’s chest. He placed his chin on his hand and looked at Alfie who just looked to the ceiling in distraction.

“Yeah?”

“Mm.” Tommy could feel the hum, pressed against Alfie.

“You promised to let it burn into your tongue when you remembered.”

“I do remember promising that, but before I tell you the name-”

“And let it burn you.” He didn’t know why he was playing along.

“And let it burn me, yeah, I was just wondering, isn’t it unfair, that I should let this man destroy me and get nothing in return?”

“He’d not be destroying you.”

“My tongue is one of the best parts of me, treacle, for many reasons,” Tommy rolled his eyes, “so in ruining it, I would be destroyed, wouldn’t I?”

“I’m sure he’ll return the favour. Destroy himself too.”

Alfie looked at him now, really fucking looked at him, no longer fixated on the ceiling, and Tommy felt a strange sense of relief. Alfie knew him. Made him feel real.

Alfie pulled him in by the arms and wrapped them around his neck before resting his head again so that Tommy couldn’t move. They were face to face now and Alfie’s eyes darted around his face before fixing themselves on Tommy’s lips.

“Don’t want him to ruin himself, treacle. Just want something in return.”

“Ever the opportunist, eh?”

“Mm, yeah, absolutely.”

Tommy felt his voice become a whisper, “What do you want, Alfie?”

Alfie brought his hands to Tommy’s waist and started stroking circles on his sides, “Guess.”

Tommy surged forwards to kiss him and Alfie gave an appreciative hum.

“Correct answer, Tommy.”


End file.
